sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Hildur Guðnadóttir
| birth_place = Reykjavík, Iceland | death_date = | origin = | instrument = Cello | occupation = Composer, musician | genre = Film score | years_active = | spouse(s) = | label = Touch | associated_acts = Jóhann Jóhannsson | website = https://www.hildurness.com/ }} Hildur Ingveldardóttir Guðnadóttir (born 4 September 1982) is a classically trained Icelandic cellist who has played and recorded with the bands Pan Sonic, Throbbing Gristle and Múm, as well as her solo project Lost in Hildurness. She has also toured with Animal Collective and Sunn O))). She collaborated with Jóhann Jóhannsson on the score to Garth Davis' Mary Magdalene. In 2018, she scored for director Stefano Sollima's film Sicario: Day of the Soldado. In 2007, she released a solo album, Mount A, on which she attempted to "involve other people as little as I could."Stubbs, D. "Against the Grain" in The Wire 283 (September 2007), p.12 It was recorded in New York City and Hólar in the north of Iceland. 2009 saw the release of her second solo album, Without Sinking on the UK-based audio-visual label, Touch. As well as the cello, Hildur also sings and arranges choral music, once arranging a choir for performances by Throbbing Gristle in Austria and London. As a composer she has written a score for the play Sumardagur ("Summer Day") performed at Iceland's National Theatre. She has also written the score for the Danish film Kapringen [[Kapringen|(A Hijacking)]]. She is set to score the upcoming Joker film starring Joaquin Phoenix, directed by Todd Phillips. Discography Solo *''Mount A'' (as Lost in Hildurness) (12 Tónar 2006) *''Without Sinking'' (Touch 2009), with a vinyl version with extra tracks in 2011 *''Mount A'' (as Hildur Guðnadóttir) (Touch 2010) *''Leyfðu Ljósinu'' (Touch, 2012), with a multi-channel version on USB *''Saman'' (Touch, 2014), with a vinyl version Collaboration *Rúnk – Ghengi Dahls (Flottur kúltúr og gott músik) 2001 *Mr. Schmucks Farm – Good Sound (Oral 2005) *Stórsveit Nix Noltes – Orkídeur Hawai (12 Tónar/Bubblecore 2005) *Angel and Hildur Guðnadóttir – In Transmediale (Oral 2006) *Hildur Guðnadóttir with Jóhann Jóhannsson – Tu Non Mi Perderai Mai (Touch 2006) *Nico Muhly – Speaks volumes (Bedroom Community 2006) *Valgeir Sigurðsson – Equilibrium Is Restored (Bedroom Community 2007) *Ben Frost – Theory of Machines (Bedroom Community 2006) *Skúli Sverrisson – Sería (12 Tónar 2006) *Pan Sonic – Katodivaihe/Cathodephase (Blast First Petite 2007) *Múm – Go Go Smear the Poison Ivy (Fat Cat 2007) *Hildur Guðnadóttir, BJ Nilsen and Stilluppsteypa – Second Childhood (Quecksilber 2007) *Múm - Sing Along to Songs You Don't Know (Morr Music 2009) *The Knife – Tomorrow, In a Year (2010) *Wildbirds & Peacedrums – Rivers (The Leaf Label 2010) * Sōtaisei Riron + Keiichirō Shibuya – Blue (Strings Edit) feat. Hildur Guðnadóttir (Commmons 2010) *Skúli Sverrisson – Sería II (Sería Music 2010) *Hauschka – Pan Tone (Sonic Pieces 2011) *Múm - Smilewound (Morr Music 2013) *Craig Sutherland – Strong Island (2017) Film work Television References External links * *Hildur Guðnadóttir on Myspace *Hildur Guðnadóttir on Twitter *Official Website Category:Hildur Guðnadóttir Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Women in electronic music Category:Jóhann Jóhannsson